


Kiss the rain

by SignsTimeMemory



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignsTimeMemory/pseuds/SignsTimeMemory
Summary: Those who are meant to be,always find their way back to each other. It all comes back one of those days our lovable legilimens walks into Jacob's bakery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Fantastic Beasts fic,can't think about anything but those two.They're pretty fluffy,and deserve many hugs.

It happens a few months after that november evening. You had sworn that one way or another things would've gone back to the way they had been when you met him. He would've remembered,even if technically that was impossible. He hadn't taken his eyes off you the first time around,but you knew right away he was different. He could desire like any man,but he was unlike many others,he was also a man of feelings. You read it in his mind. Again,he could've freaked out and left. He had,in truth freaked out,and been injured,but at the end of the day,he hadn't left. You kiss,again,might you add,on a day as rainy as the one in which you kissed the first time,and his eyes remain shut,his hands mid air,almost frozen in time. It gives you a sense of bittersweet déjà vu,he wouldn't know he did it once already. If it weren't for the safety of the bakery,you might almost be convinced that somebody is gonna burst in and pop the bubble you live into,leaving you with the same heartache you felt when he forgot you had even been there at all. Relationships between wizards and no majs aren't allowed,but what does it matter when he' looking at you from across the room with his trademark smile,and deep,such deep eyes?  
You're pretty surprised when that bubble doesn't pop right in front of you.  
Maybe it's because this time his hands aren't floating mid-air anymore,but are softly touching your arms.  
Maybe it's because this time,he almost seems to have a bit of a knowledge of what's gonna happen,and he's feeling excited about it as much as you do,but also being braver.  
You'd be disappointed if you asked,but for one moment you can fool yourself into thinking he remembers.  
It's enough.  
He's by your side again,nothing else matters.  
Jacob dances good. He had promised a dance one of those days helping Newt and your sister out,and you hadn't opposed.This is just ending what you had began. Though this is much better,it goes to the beat of your hearts,as you make new memories,and make up for the old ones.  
The rain keeps falling,people keep on running around the streets trying to get cover,some with newspapers over their heads or using their hats because nobody can ever seem to remember to carry an umbrella around,some instead are doing the total opposite,and playing with and under it,mostly the kids.  
Feels like a normally beautiful day.  
He'll remember this time.


End file.
